Snape's Will
by pottercrux
Summary: An entire year after the war at Hogwarts, Harry recieves a letter from the Ministry of Magic, handing over to him the contents of Snape's Will


Snape's Possesions

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Upon the official confirmation of Severus Tobias Donald Snape's death, we came across his will and last testament. In the will itself, Mr. Snape specifically requested that the items not be granted to you until you were 18 years of age. As it is understood, your 18th birthday was July 31st, 1999, this past week. Enclosed in the box is the possesions he requested you to have. You were the only person mentioned in his will._

_Yours truly,_

_Safarah Deddle_

_Department of Wizard Death_

Harry looks anxiously up from the letter to the large wooden box it had been stuck to.

_I was the only person on his will?_ he thought. The box didn't look suspicious. "Hermione! Ro-" he began to call out for his friends, but stopped himself. That night, during the war about a year ago, they didn't see what was in the pensieve from Snape's tears. Of course, he had described it to them in utmost detail, but Ron still held a grudge over Snape from his years at Hogwarts, and Hermione did as well. Besides, they wouldn't understand. They couldn't understand the invisible bond he and Snape had had for 7 years. The bond strung together by Lily Potter, their love for her. The bond he failed to see until the night that his guardian angel had died protecting him.

His shaking had reached for the wooden crate. He pried it open and reached inside. The first thing he felt in his hands was a small envelope that was opened. It looked frail and the parchment looked to be very old. He carefully reached inside and pulled out the letter. He recognized the handwriting, the graceful strides across the paper that could only be written by one person.

_Dear Severus,_

_How are you? How have things been going? I heard you received a job as Potion's Master at Hogwarts! Congratulations! I know you wanted to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts but, if you're still as brilliant as you were when we attended school together, you'll be a perfect Potions teacher. I hope you stay, I would love for you to teach Harry. Harry turned 1 in July! And he's already putting use of his first birthday present, the Young Wizards Broomstick. Thank you for that, Severus! At this rate, he'll be following the footsteps of his father. We haven't seen each other in a long time. We would like to have you over for dinner. Is this Friday ok? James sends his warmest regards_

_Sincerely,_

_Lily _

Harry felt something on his cheek, and he realized he was crying. Snape had kept this letter for so long, and it touched Harry. Harry had never heard his mother speak, but she imagined her voice to flow, with emphasis at each sharp letter, and a melody to her sentences. He read that letter over and over again. Then, Harry spotted something at the corner of his eye that made his heart skip a beat. The letter was dated "Monday. October 26, 1981"

"27th, 28th, 29th,…" he counted in his mind. _30th_. That Friday would have been the 30th. July 30th, 1981. The day before his parents were…

Harry quickly wiped away the incoming stream of tears and tried to block out the unpleasant memories being revoked, he stuck his hand into the box again and came across a blue journal. It reminded him of the journal Tom Riddle has stowed his soul in 6 years prior. He opened it.

_11/1/1980_

_She died_

Snape's journal. That's what it must have been. But that's all there was on the first page. "She died," but Harry noticed something else. Little splatter marks. Covering the page. _Tears._ he thought.

9/27/1991

_The boy is arrogant. He lets fame get to his head. He is a bright kid with much potential just like his mother. It angers me to see that he fails to use it._

Harry felt a sudden burst of anger. Then, it subsided. Just as quickly as it had appeared. He began to laugh. _I was pretty arrogant, considering I had just been told i was a wizard and was given the opportunity to run as far away from my aunt and uncle as possible to a fairy tale land where I also happened to be a celebrity._

He continued flipping through the book, reading Snape's comments about him over the years, each one no better than the previous. Then finally, the last page.

it was dated May 1st, 1998

_The day before the war_ Harry thought.

_He will know, or rather find out inconveniently, that the wand, the Elder Wand, does not bow to him. And though I am not certain, I am almost sure he will turn to me first, since i killed Dumbledore. And, though he thinks i have been a faithful servant over the years, and even if i was, im certain he will murder me. I await my death. _

_I'm sorry that you and I couldn't have had a better story. We could have grown up as family friends. _

A chill went up Harry's spine. Because he knew that those last sentences were directed towards him. And he felt his eyes fill up with tears once again. He was sorry too. When Snape was alive, all he did was smite him and wish for his death. Blindly. Without knowing who he really was. And all those years, Snape was protecting an ungrateful kid for the woman he loved and the headmaster he remained loyal to. Snape was the bravest man he ever knew.

There were three things left in the box. He reached for the large rubberbanded stack of parchment first, and was shocked with what he saw. Since his first year at Hogwarts, he, Ron, and Hermione had passed countless notes, and Snape had intercepted most. And now, Harry was holding them. Every single parchment he could remember being taken away from him was right there.

He reached for the small capsule. It was tiny, but held a bit of clear liquid. The sticker on the capsule read "Felix Felicis," and Harry smiled.

Finally, he reached for a jar. In that jar was a Lily flower. He had no idea how long the flower had been in the jar, how long the jar had been in the box, and how long the box had been in the Ministry of Magic. But, the Lily flower looked fresh, as if it had just been picked from a large meadow only minutes before and stuck in this little jar. Once again, he felt tears in his eyes. However, he noticed that at the first sign of his crying, the Lily flower drooped. In the jar, he witnessed it die. He was surprised. He wiped away his tears and went to examine it closer. The moment he dried his tears, the Lily flower perked up again, and looked as if it had never been affected. He smiled. Now he understood. He took the jar and placed it on his shelf. He put the rest of his belongings in the box and tucked it underneath his bed.

"Harry!" he heard Mrs. Weasley call.

"Coming!" He yelled back.

"Harry?" he heard Ginny behind him.

He turned to the door. "Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there."

Ginny asked "Harry, that box that you received. What was in it?"

Harry became nervous "Oh. That? That was.. nothing…"

"If you say so." She looked concerned, "Dinner in a few minutes"

"Yeah, i'll be right there" Harry assured her. He reached over and kissed her.

"Come down soon."

He smiled. The war. The fight that had lasted his entire life had left him with this: a wonderful family, Ginny, and two amazing friends. It was completely worth it.


End file.
